Bed valance, or bed skirt has been used as a popular bedding apparatus for many years. Bed valance is normally used to fit around a bed, over a box spring, to hide the space underneath a bed, or the space between the box spring and the floor surface. The bed valance can be supplied in a variety of designs, fabrics, and colors.
Conventionally, the bed valance is formed in a single piece construction complete with a center panel. When the bed valance needs to be changed for washing, the mattress on top of the box spring must first be removed in order to access or remove the bed valance from the box spring. This is a tedious task that must be handled by more than one person. It would be desirable to provide a bed valance that fits over a box spring, but does not require the removal of the mattress when the bed valance has to be removed for cleaning.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bed valance that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional bed valances.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bed valance that is equipped with a center opening.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bed valance that is equipped with a center opening of sufficient size such that the valance can be slipped over a mattress.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bed valance that is equipped with a plurality of hook-and-loop fasteners for fastening to a box spring.